This invention is an improvement over prior art steerable driving axles, as represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,605,930; 3,472,331; 3,253,670; and 3,279,568. These prior art patents have the common disadvantage that the geometric relationship between the front wheel and kingpin produces a high scrub radius, resulting in great efforts required for steering. It is an object of this invention to reduce the scrub radius to one half as great as these prior art designs.